


Heat Stroke

by oper_1895



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cocksleeve, Community: seasonofkink, Fantasy, Human Furniture, Ice Play, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sunburns, Temperature Play, Wax Play, bastinado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Tony gets a sunburn before a scheduled playdate with Steve. By the end of it, he’s not sure if he’s never going to do it again or if he’s definitely going to do it again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138
Collections: Season of Kink





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fundamentalblue for the beta!

“I warned you.” Steve was more amused than angry. He’d had plans for today, but the way things turned out was even better than anything he had planned. Tony was naked in front of him except for his collar, hands behind his back, trying to stand as lightly as possible.

“I know,” Tony groaned, shifting slightly then wincing. 

“What did I say?” Steve sauntered around Tony, staring just because he could, enjoying the way the sunlight played over the slighter man’s muscles and skin. 

“That I should adjust the umbrella before I fell asleep because today is Play Day and I was going to regret it.”

“And what did you say?”

“I told you to stop being a worrywart,” Tony said wearily.

“And what happened?” Steve was back around the front of Tony so he could see the slight flush that rose on Tony’s cheekbones as he answered. 

“I have a sunburn on the bottom of my feet.”

“And it’s Play Day.” Steve grinned.

“And it’s Play Day.” Tony winced. 

“Yep.” Steve popped the p and had absolutely zero sympathy for Tony’s playfully sad eyes. They’d talked about rescheduling when they woke up and realized what had happened, but Tony had been adamant and had ideas, and Steve was frankly looking forward to taking advantage of this new development. 

“So this is a reminder that you both disregarded my warning and also chose to continue with play day.” Steve pushed forward, crowding Tony who stumbled backwards, off-balance and wincing with each step. “Just remember that you got yourself into this.” 

“Yes,” Tony gasped, ”Yes Captain.” His eyes were black with desire.

This was going to be fun. 

\---

Steve pressed his foot down gently on Tony’s face and considered the scene in front of him. Tony was balanced on his knees and face on the floor, a thick belt pinning his shins to thighs, and a small bit of twine attached between the belt and his toes keeping his sensitive soles displayed for Steve’s whims. Steve had considerately allowed him a pillow for his knees, but he was starting to get concerned about rug burn on his face. Oh well, this is why they scheduled play days for when they had at least two days for recovery afterwards. Steve pressed down a bit harder. 

To add some extra interest, Tony’s cock was wrapped in the bright red ‘Stark Sucker 2000’ cock-sleeve, which was essentially an automated blowjob machine. Tony’s latest improvement had been a coordinating vibrating plug that was sticking out of his ass right now. Steve fingered the two-in-one remote considerately. Tony had been very well behaved throughout the setup, right up until Steve had tied his toes down, and then Steve had seen the moment the vulnerability had hit him. He’d struggled, but only for a moment, just enough to feel Steve push Tony down, remind him of his place. The final touch was a length of chain connecting each wrist to Tony’s collar. They were long enough that they didn’t really impede Tony’s movement, but they made such nice noises when he moved. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. Once I’m done explaining, you’re going to get up on your hands and knees and be my footstool while I read my book. You don’t move and you don’t make any noise. You can come whenever you want but if you break the rules, I’ll punish you. Do you understand?”

Tony’s “Yes Captain” was muffled from his face being smushed into the carpet..

“Alright.” Steve lifted his foot from Tony’s face and sat back. “Begin.”

\---

Steve wasn’t paying any attention to his book at all. He was turning the pages whenever he remembered them just for verisimilitude, but his attention was all on Tony. Steve’s feet were on Tony’s lower back so he’d feel any movement, and Tony was ramrod straight, his muscles locked down as he tried not to thrust his hips forward towards the cock sleeve or squirm back into the plug. Steve had paired them both and set them low enough that it would just be a little too light to do anything useful. There would be such a temptation to press for that little bit more. 

Tony was doing amazingly well though. A thin sheen of sweat just highlighted the planes of his muscles Steve adjusted himself in his jeans. He could just jerk off now to frustrate Tony further. Or he could wait for later. Maybe after this, he could make Tony blow him.

He considered that, stroking himself gently through his jeans. Maybe he’d keep Tony’s legs tied, make him squat on his feet to blow him. He could get that doormat with the little rubber spikes for him to stand on. Yeah, Steve wasn’t waiting. He opened his pants and stroked himself to hardness as he imagined Tony’s whimpers while he suffered for Steve’s pleasure. 

He could tell Real Tony had now noticed what he was doing, watching Steve eagerly out of the corner of his eye. 

Steve smirked at him and spread his legs wider across Tony’s back, propping one foot against Tony’s ribs and let himself fall back into the fantasy. Steve would grab Tony’s head, pull him back and forth, thrusting into his mouth, using him for his pleasure. Tony would be rocking on his feet like that, keeping the pain fresh. Steve could imagine the noises Tony would make, those sweet choked off cries of pain. He could have Tony put his hands behind his neck, give up what little balance and control he had left and show off those shoulders and lean chest with the glowing reactor inside. The real Tony was starting to breath heavier, Steve could feel the movement under his feet. All that strength and intelligence and Steve could just use him like a toy–

He came with a groan, over too quick, but fantasizing about Tony while using a sexually frustrated Tony as a footstool was too much. 

He looked back at the actual Tony in front of him who was panting, his eyes screwing shut, muscles trembling. The chain was jingling slightly, but Steve was feeling generous in his afterglow. Steve leaned forward to offer his come covered hand to Tony, who dutifully cleaned it with his clever tongue, but stayed silent and still. 

Steve really was surprised Tony had made it through that without breaking any of the rules, but he knew it wouldn't be long now. 

Sure enough, he felt tremor run through Tony minutes later. Then Tony’s hips jerked, helplessly seeking stimulation that wouldn’t come as the sleeve moved with him. He moaned in frustration then, cutting himself off quickly, but it was too late. Steve kicked him gently in the hip.

“Footstools are quiet and don’t move.”

Tony collapsed and Steve let him have a second or two while he considered the toys he had set close to hand. Wax first he decided. He lit a candle and watched Tony come back to himself and present properly again. 

Steve turned up the remote as the first drop of wax fell onto Tony’s already reddened soles. 

Tony yowled, his hips caught in a loop of sensation as he squirmed. His feet tried to curl in protectively, but were stopped by the ropes around his big toes. When he’d gotten himself under control, Steve let another long couple drops fall. Tony groaned again, twitching and jerking trying unsuccessfully to get away from the heat. Steve watched the big muscles of his legs strain against the belt, watched as his struggles made him clench against the butt plug which started off another round of uncoordinated twitching as he humped the air. 

Just as Tony looked like he was finding some rhythm with his hips, Steve let the candle drip again. 

“Bet you wish you stayed still now, huh.” Steve mused over Tony’s sweaty twitching mess. His hands were scrabbling uselessly at the carpet. “You know, if you hadn’t burnt your feet, this wouldn’t be nearly as bad.” 

Tony just whimpered, beyond words. 

Steve lined a row of candles along his back, unlit for safety, but Tony didn’t need to know that. “If my comfort isn’t enough incentive, then maybe your own will be.” Steve hesitated then kept one lit candle on the side table, just in case he wanted more wax. 

“Bet your feet sure hurt, don’t they?”

Tony nodded, head hanging limply between his shoulders.

“Well,” Steve reached into the little cooler, “don’t say I’m not merciful.” And pressed a freezer pack against the soles of Tony’s feet. 

Tony choked on a gasp and he jerked, his toes splaying, trying to get away from the cold. A shiver ran up his body and the candles wobbled. He immediately froze, barely breathing

“That’s what I thought. You’ll stay still for your own comfort, just not for mine.” Tony ducked his head and whimpered. Steve couldn't tell how much of his flush was embarrassment and how much was arousal and exertion, but it was very pretty.

Steve removed the ice pack, then grabbed a handful of ice, letting the melted water drip through his fingers, watching the rivulets form and drop off of his feet. The water wouldn't be that cold, and from Tony’s reaction, it must feel soothing against the hot flesh. Tony had relaxed slightly, was moaning slightly. Steve helpfully thumbed up the intensity on both devices.

“Now, keep your feet together.” He waited for Tony to press his heels in tight, then dumped a double handful of ice into the curvature they formed. He picked the candles off Tony’s back as Tony whined softly in his throat.

“Don’t move.” Steve sat back and watched for a moment. Tony’s arms were barely keeping him supported, his ribs heaving as he breathed, fighting to control the dual onslaught of the cock sleeve and butt plug, and the pain as the ice slowly transitioned from cool relief to numbing pain then water dripping between his feet. Now that the threat of the candles was no longer keeping him still, his hips were thrusting restlessly. The muscles in his flanks were starting to tremble with exhaustion. It was time to end this. Steve brushed the remaining ice off Tony's feet and then reached for the cane, tracing it along Tony’s side, before using it to tip his head up. Tony’s face was slack, eyes half-lidded. Steve tapped his cheek lightly to get his attention. 

“I’ve put the wax on, then cooled it off. Now I just need to remove the wax. I’m going to use this cane. You’ve been very very good at waiting for your moment to come so I’m going to tell you you’re getting four strikes and you have between strikes one and four to come. Ready?”

He watched Tony prepare himself, bracing his shoulders and taking a deep breath before confirming in a rough rasp, “Ready”.

Tony howled on the first strike, his back arching up like a cat, then collapsing. On the second hit he choked on the noise, breath catching on his shout as his head came up, eyes wide. Steve could see his hips stuttering into an orgasm at the third strike, his body arching again this time in pleasure. Steve waited until he could see him start to come down and then snapped the cane down for the fourth time. Tony collapsed, into a sobbing heap before rolling onto his side, clutching for Steve’s skin. It was beautiful.

Steve turned off the toys and knelt, petting Tony’s sweaty hair off his face. 

“That was amazing Tony, so amazing. Thank you for letting me do that with you.”

Tony sighed happily, rubbing his head against Steve’s hand. Steve let him keep that hand, quickly releasing his toes and undoing the belt with the other. He kept up the murmured words of encouragement as he released the chains, eased off the cock sleeve, and gently tugged out the vibrator. 

He pulled a bottle of water out of the cooler, dampened a cloth and wiped the tears and sweat off of Tony’s face, pressing soothing kisses to each part he cleaned, working his way down his body. He kept a string of encouragement as he cleaned up the cum and lube. 

Once Tony was as clean as he was going to get, Steve took a quick moment to blow out the candle, and check to make sure nothing else was going to cause damage if left alone for several hours. Once he got Tony to bed they weren’t going to go anywhere for a while. Satisfied, he carefully pulled Tony into his arms, pressing kisses to his forehead. “You were so good, Tony. You’re not walking on those feet for at least the rest of the weekend. You’ll have your own supersoldier full-service transport anywhere you need to go.”

Tony roused himself slightly as Steve carried him to the bedroom. “A guy could get used to this,” he slurred, groping absently at Steve’s chest.

“Yeah, you’d better. I don’t want to hear any complaining.”

“Who me?” Tony mumbled, as Steve shouldered open the bedroom door. Tony looked mostly asleep as Steve tucked him in. He settled in beside Tony, sitting up in bed to read. Tony immediately curled towards him, clutching sleepily at his leg and pressing his head into Steve’s hip. 

Steve let his hand drift down to Tony’s head, watching him breathe, face lax and happy. He ran his fingers through the dark strands of hair, smiling as Tony sleepily pushed into his hand. Maybe he’d wait a bit before he read. This was a moment worth treasuring.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are loved and appreciated, including emojis if words are hard :)


End file.
